bmc x deh
by hotdamnitsmarina
Summary: fluffy story. a lil angsty. someone call the drama police bc this story is fUll of it


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="186495f7da296bf880df3a22a492b378"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"MAIN/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e88b108a30a8b1a375a0865b0366c461"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will Roland/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f12e1f724f7425f9244eaddd5c9c0d49"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jeremy Heere/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8907248c99da8fffb43c94b814f389f"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Michael Lee Brown /emas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ef962f426fde4c06439c349c3e4a72db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Evan Hansen/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="454f14f44b631364494d1098a2271634"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"George Salazar/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e52c9c6d99bd3a816ae57cbec0b0e3f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Michael Mell/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44081b9a1b9e9466744a4c8c8ddc9a12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Alex Boniello/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ab8b3e2939641aa41f3b25c3ca99f229"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Connor Murphy/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="371b09d93ca01e09a42fbd5a2a423f8e"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /u style="box-sizing: border-box;"SECONDARY/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2b5ce10cb8a4f066b3478699ab6e474"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jason Sweetooth/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Williams/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6c6d0265b622a2ddf8defddd773f8ffb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mr. Heere/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e637a7bac8cd3ac1671be2ca66d8f6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lisa Brescia /emas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ad235a63cf600a8f2c9a2eff29ee7787"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Heidi Hansen/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93e6e7b58fd867ee4b4b6ecf5dd9ae61"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sky Lakota-Lynch/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fcbf967f5c1b01b1fe824c0d68319376"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jared Klienman/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e86dc46205f2d68794b9e1cd5cd1c30"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mallory Bechtel/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="37c36ce764ca125ec4153284327b7aac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zoe Murphy/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa03dabaa6b3d0cbccd9af58bf3527ad"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"TERTIARY/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="585ed0f70b491a953a195354a97b5f02"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tiffany Mann/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5571a35b29bebc9170fbe9576080d688"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jenna Rolan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="469611df0d54428887cab7c34cad1a37"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pheonix Best/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="dcb77d9565bdbe685595021659e9d921"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alana Beck/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbab45a3feb0a67430106daf642b6e45"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gerard Cannonico/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7640e9117dacb4c3ac951c91636ea130"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rich Goranski/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95f4e0b591d25f93a40b063c574331c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Michael Park /emas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b66d7c7f42966c6896c32bd151af4b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Larry Murphy/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5da4a23aa8cb2aff3db27de1956cfc9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Troy Iwata /emas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4c8acef4f36cbe75c8f10ae1edd23b06"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jake Dillinger/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ff44570aca8241914870afbc310cdb85"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4505deb063c7da29f91f15c62857a13d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ennifer Laura Thompson /emas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="427f31cb3a683c4aa19fcb71bb33ae98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cynthia Murphy/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ceca68c8b4286e87fdd55aa38ac9c69c"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ouyang Nana/em as/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="39cfc15be1ea0a6eb64146bbdbedfcec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nicole/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
